Ori and the Eternal Darkness
by N-aeChu
Summary: Nearly 4 month's passed, since the Forest was Blind. Everything went into normal again. Soon but is a new threat showing up and the Forest of Nibel once again is in danger. Will Ori and his friends be able to stop the darkness, until it gets its final target? Read and find out!
1. One bad Dream

**..**

* * *

 **I'm sorry if there should be any grammar mistakes somewhere.**

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER :**_ **Ori and the Blind Forest belongs to Moon/Microsoft Studios! OC's belong to me!**

* * *

 _ **Nearly 4 months passed ...**_

 _ **... since the Forest was Blind ...**_

 _ **... Kuro's sacrifice will always be remembered ...**_

 _ **... and thanks to a little hero named Ori ...**_

 _ **... the Spirit Tree and the Forest were revived again...**_

 _ **But ... a new threat is coming up ...**_

 _ **... a threat, which could be possibly much worse than Kuro's earlier wrath ...**_

 _ **... wanting to bring darkness over the forest and its inhabitants ...**_

 _ **... and to erase the light, once and for all ...**_

 _ **Will Ori and his friends be able to stop the darkness, before it gets its final target?**_

 _ **... we don't know ...**_

* * *

 _ **... It was dark ...**_

 _ **... the shadow filled the horizon once again ...**_

 _ **... darkness surrounded the empty place ...**_

 _ **... No light was to be seen ... anywhere ...**_

 _ **... And yet ...**_

* * *

 _"...Where am I..."_

A small voice whispered quietly. His sight was blurry. He found himself on dark ground, feeling the cold wind run down his soft, white fur.  
He hugged himself tightly to keep in the warmth, while sitting on the dirty ground, waiting...hoping. His eyes caught nothing but the darkness.  
Darkness was everywhere.

 _"...Naru?..."_

Ori called to his adoptive mother.  
He stood up, pushing the dirt off of him slowly, and looked around, even if it was nothing but pure darkness.

 _"Naru? Gumo?...w-where are you?"_

His mind then became clouded with anxiety. He moved around blindly. He started to panic a little.  
He wasn't used being in such a dark place, without any hint of tiny lights or orientations.  
What was this place? Was he maybe dreaming? Or already dead? Once again he felt hopeless.

 _"...H-Hello?! Anyone!? Please...somebody, answer! "_

His voice was pretty nervous, and his sobbing got louder. Ori shivered. He didn't like it when he felt lost...and alone.

 _"I-It's so quiet...t-too quiet..."_

Ori wondered.  
The little spirit was just about to finish his sentence when something began to crack.  
Ori could make out dust and debris of stones falling from above and onto the ground. He winced in fright.  
Something was moving. A light slowly filled the empty room of darkness, and the sight...was horrible.

It was a big creature, its face like a demon more like it, who pushed away the big stone debris with ease with its large, shadowy claws.  
Its face was masked, just like Naru's, only...this one was more creepy than round and cute.  
Its eyes glowing brightly white. Ori's calling seemed to have caught the creature's attention from outside.

The shadow-like entity screeched and squalled at the little, glowing creature of the forest.  
Ori became petrified on place because of fright. Ori stood there. His wide eyes were fixed on the monster, and his pupils narrowed small in fear.  
He couldn't feel his legs anymore. His body began to shake. Without daring to move, he watched how the evil creature was about to strike a finishing blow.

Seeing how its claws spread out at him with a terrible screech, made Ori suddenly scream.

* * *

 ** _"AHHHHHHHH!"_**

 _... -pant-_

 _... -pant-_

Ori burst out in a loud yell, his shock clearly showed on his face. He looked around swiftly.  
He found himself in the cave again, his beloved home from his early childhood. His frightened yell woke Naru, Gumo and Aaron up from their sleep, their eyes widening.  
Naru had to collect her thoughts for some moments, before she could make out what was going on, and so did the others.  
The unknown, lovely creature looked over to her child, noticing the nervousness of the forest spirit. He once again had a bad dream...a nightmare.

 _"...Ori?..."_

Naru's expression on her mask was as neutral as ever, but yet showed hints of concern.  
She stood up slowly from her sleeping place next to Kuro's last hatchling, and walked over with slow steps to Ori's nest.

 _"...Ori, are you okay? What's the matter, my child?"_

She spoke with a soft, motherly voice.  
Ori noticed that she was worried. He was silent for a couple moments, then he sighed a bit.  
Finding himself at home again made him clearly relieved in fact to think about, if it really was just a dream.

 _"...I-I think so, but...I had this...dream again."_

His eyes gazed down to the ground, with a slight frown. He wondered why he was always kept having the same nightmare every night.  
Gumo afterwards also made his way up to the spirit. He was worried, but also curious about the mysterious event of dreams.

 _"...You mean, you're always having the same dream?"_

Gumo asked confused.

 _"Yes. Nightmare more like it. I think that's not just fortuity anymore. I'm have having a nightmare for five nights one after the other! And it's getting worse with every night."_

Ori responded.  
He couldn't make out why this was happening. Why he was dreaming like this? Naru, Gumo and Aaron looked at each other, not knowing how to answer this.  
None of them had dreamed like that so far. The large amount of forced thoughts entered Ori's head and couldn't leave him alone as he shook his head.  
Carefully, he jumped down from his leaf covered nest, and moved towards the exit of the cave.

 _"Ori, where you're going?"_

Naru called after him, confused. She didn't see any reason to wander off into the night so late. Unless...he had a good reason to.

 _"Just checking something out."_

He said before leaving the cave.  
After taking a deep breath of the fresh wind, Ori climbed up the top of the cave, to get a better view of the area around him.  
His eyes scanned everything, but nothing was indicating unusual commotion. Nothing had changed.  
Ori thought for some seconds in silence, his white pupils fixed on the Spirit Tree from afar.

 _ **o** " ...I have to ask Sein about this. Maybe she can explain this unnatural incident." **o**_

He thought for a moment and decided. Ori will visit the Spirit Tree tomorrow; he had to.  
Besides, he hadn't visited his own kind for days. Maybe a little distraction of playing, talking and messing around with them wouldn't hurt. Or-

 _"...Ori ..."_

Suddenly, Naru came out. She looked over to see where her child was. Her soft voice filled the silence.  
Ori looked down at her, with a little smile forming on his face.

 _"...I'm fine, mother."_

Naru smiled in return, but still, she was worried. A mother's instinct never fails.

 _"...You should get some sleep, my child. The night is almost over, and tomorrow, we're gonna pick some fruits! What do you think?"_

The unknown species of the she-creature offered with a joyful sound in her voice. Ori couldn't help but to grin.  
He always liked to see his mother being like that, and that's why he loved her so much...being cheerful, loving, caring, heartful...just like a wonderful mother does.

 _"Sounds great!"_

Ori happily chirped, and jumped off of the spot from where he was just Standing.  
Naru picked lovingly Ori up into her arms with a warm smile, and went back into the cave. Gumo and Aaron also smiled at the sight.  
Just like good old times. Ori yawned as Naru sat down onto her main spot beside the large Stone, which had a family drawing on it.

 _"I wish you all a good night!"_

Naru called out.

 _"You two too!"_

Gumo replied. Aaron chirped happily in return before laying down onto the soft grass of his nest, cuddling up against Gumo to get some warmth.  
Soon, everyone fell into a soft sleep, drifting into the land of dreams.

* * *

 _ **MY OPINION :**_

 **So well ... I'm starting off with a fanfic about Ori and the Blind Forest! This new released game's just a real masterpiece! Everyone who hasn't checked out it yet, do it! It definitely worth to risk a look at it! The Story is packed up full with deep emotions and super cutely designed characters!**

 **I personally support the character ORI as a male! Even thought the developers left Ori as genderless, for fans to decide by themselves. I guess, some of you may support Ori as a she, but the fact is, Ori was never mentioned being a she in the game. The 'SHE' was actually referring on Kuro OR Naru if you're listening closely. Also, Ori's Body structure's more based on a 'he' instead of a 'she', so is Ori's Name, which is based on a Boys name btw.**

 **But these are my own opinions! If you want to, you can leave me a review for your opinion of Ori's gender!^^**  
 **I hope you like my Story so far!**


	2. Surprise for the eye

**..**

* * *

 **... During the daybreak ...**

* * *

A wonderful morning arrived. The first of the sun's rays glittered against the shattered piece of the sunstone.  
The warmth of the orange colored shimmered gradually, filling the Forest of Nibel and its neighbors.  
The fresh breeze blew the plants and trees, causing the leaves to wave softly in the air. Crystal clear water filled the creeks.  
The valley was filled with life. Birds were twittering around the skies. The trees were decorated with beautiful blossoms and flowers.  
It was like a real...paradise.

At the center, standing high above the rest of the forest, the Spirit Tree watched over the beloved forest and its elements, the home of the Spirit Guardians.  
Their light glowed brightly through the biggest of leaves, even on the brightest of days and the darkest of nights.  
The landscape was overflown with the light, keeping this place alive.  
Within the night, the Spirit Tree used its gentle light that floated through the forest with beautiful hues of blues like the stars of the sky.

The lovely twittering of the little birds from outside woke Ori up from his sleep, his left ear twitching slightly.  
At least he still got some peaceful sleep without having any nightmares in the same night. T  
he Spirit rubbed his black eyes, and stretched himself. He jumped down from his bed after yawning for a bit.  
Then he left the cave with quiet steps to check out the morning. The sight was delightful! Ori took a deep breath and grinned.  
Quickly, he ran back into the cave towards his mother, and shook the she-creature softly.

 _"Naru! Naru! wake up!"_

He grinned in excitement. There was still no sign of his adoptive mother waking up. The big female kept sleeping deeply, breathing soundly.  
Ori frowned a little bit as he stopped shaking her for some seconds. After some moments, he started shaking her chest again.

 _"C'mon Naru! Get up!"_

Naru twitched slightly, her expression on the mask frowned a little. She slowly opened her eyes.

 _"Ngh- O-Ori. W-what's the matter? A-another nightmare?"_

Her voice was laced with the effects of sleep, as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Naru straightened herself up with sluggish movements, as slow as ever.

 _"No Naru! Let's go and pick some fruit already! The morning's wonderful today!"_

She could hear his excitement clearly, and suddenly noticed how Ori was pulling on her arm to get her to stand up.  
Due to her massive weight of blubber it wasn't easy for her to get up so quickly. Still...Naru couldn't help but chuckle.  
Ori was always so impatient if it comes to doing things with his beloved mother.

 _"Alright alright! Take it easy little one! I'm awake now!"_

While Gumo and Aaron were still dozing peacefully, Naru followed Ori outside into the orange colored light.  
The sunlight quickly hit the eyes of the female, causing her to close them on impulse, blocking the sun's rays off her face with one of her strong arms.  
She needed some seconds before her eyes adjusted to the dazzling light.

Ori on the other hand, was practically flying as he soared through the sky.  
Whenever he jumped from the ground, two small swifts of air blowing were heard as he jumped in midair twice.  
He leapt throughout the entire forest clearing with its fruit covered trees. His snow white fur gleamed within the dawn.  
This was Ori's way to tense up his energy every morning. Stopping by in front of the self-built wooden bridge, Ori looked back and waited for Naru to come over.  
His gaze then returned back to the calm water beneath him. The waves of the water surface brushed mildly against the bars of the Bridge.  
Naru, standing now beside her child, looked over to discern the trees on the other side of the brook.  
They were full of fruits! Naru smiled at Ori as her index finger pointed at the delightful spot in front of them.  
The little spirit passed the bridge first and sprinted over to the trees.  
Some of them were surprisingly very high, too high to get the delicately looking fruits with usual techniques.  
Ori circled the tree for some seconds, thinking of how to get over to the high spots so he could get the best of the fruits.  
Even Naru was thinking, her gaze focused on the tree, tapping her finger on her lower lip. She looked down at Ori, who suddenly got an idea.

 _"Now I got it! Naru, stay back! I'm going to do a charge jump!"_

Ori warned. Naru nodded slightly and moved a little to the side, so that she won't get harmed.  
After that, Ori's gaze went back on the tree, as he knelt down and raised his left arm straight into the air.  
A bluish light surrounded the little creature, charging up before he dashed into the sky.  
He jumped twice in mid-air after the maximum of the charge jump, hopping onto the largest branch.

 _"Be careful, my child!"_

Naru called after him, both hands on her cheeks.

 _"I will!"_

Ori yelled back from above. Since he had earned the ability to climb up a variety of surfaces, Ori caught one branch after another with ease.  
High above, the spirit finally approached the best of the fruits and shook them off their hold on the branches.  
The ground consisted of only soft and mildly green grass, which protected the fruits from getting muddy after the Impact.  
Naru waited until a great amount of fruits had reached the ground. Ori jumped down from the branch and used his long Kuro feather, gliding through the sky swiftly.  
Soon, both Naru and Ori enjoyed the marvelously tasting fruits of different varieties.  
The orange ones they liked the most. They tasted like mango, only a bit more fruity and sweet.  
The black bear-like creature soon noticed that she had forgotten to bring a basket along with herself, so she could store fruits for later.

 _"Keep enjoying the delectable fruits, Ori. I'll be right back. I'm going to get the basket to store them for later."_

Naru explained with a loving smile, before she stood up and made her way back to the nodded and kept gobbling down a few more fruits.  
His white pupils flittered up, and that's when he suddenly noticed something shimmering in the sun's light.  
The sun's rays reflected something on the ground behind a little rotten tree trunk.  
Ori dropped the fruit from his paw, and slowly crawled up to the spot where the light came from.  
Lifting his head over the little tree trunk, he spotted some kind of shattered piece of something.  
He didn't recognize the piece, as it was not familiar with what he had seen before.  
Distracted by the beauty of the unknown piece, he took it carefully in his paw, observing the thing.  
It was small object, and it had a beautiful, transparent-silverish shimmering, similar to a diamond.  
The surface of the object also had some decorative engravings.

 _"What is this...thing? I've never seen such a piece before. It's similar to the shattered peace of the sunstone, only this one's way smaller and...different."_

Ori wondered. He kept observing the shattered piece, until Naru came back, with a basket in her paw.

 _"Ori I'm back!"_

Naru called out. She arrived to the spot where the fruits were laying on the ground and put down the basket.  
She discerned Ori checking out something. The she-creature watched in confusion, before she walked with slow steps towards her child.

 _"Ori, what are you looking at?"_

Ori's mother asked as she kneeled down beside him.

 _"Naru, look what I've found!"_

The spirit turned himself around and showed her the shattered piece in his paw. Naru looked in closer, still confused thought.  
Her head tilted to the side a little and looked at the strange piece. It was beautiful for something that was strange, no doubt about that. But...What was it?

 _"Hmm...To me, it looks like a shattered piece of a diamond or some kind of stone, but I can't tell what exactly that thing is. "_

Naru said seriously. What she could make out were the engravings on the surface of the object seemed to be arranged to something.  
She pointed along those weird textures with her finger and could feel clearly the single engravings, even when they weren't deep.

 _"Do you see that, Ori? Those markings over there show a reunification to all pieces of this object. Maybe it belongs to something?"_

Ori looked up at her with an raised eyebrow as his mother explained. His left ear twitched slightly.

 _"You mean...That thing is part of something bigger? Like the map stones or the keystones for the spirit gates?"_

The spirit asked curiously. Naru nodded.

 _"Yes, it may be something like that, maybe you should keep it. Who knows? Maybe it's important for a certain reason or a certain place?"_

She shrugged.

 _"Hmm, guess you're right. Maybe it might be useful someday. I could ask Sein about that, since she knows the most about that kind of things ... I was planning to visit her today anyways."_

Ori replied intently as he stood up, holding piece in his paw as it suddenly disappeared. Spirits can store themselves any things which they had collected this way. He then went back to the fruits, and helped Naru collecting. Once the basked was filled with delicious treats, both went back to the cave again. Ori stopped in front of the entrance.

 _"I'm going to visit the Spirit Tree now! I'll be back in some hours. "_

He waved with a friendly smile. His mother smiled lovingly in return and placed the basket near Gumo's and Aaron's bed. They were still sleeping soundly.

 _"Have fun, my child! And give my greetings to the Spirit Tree and his fellows."_

She called with joy in her voice. Ori then turned away and made up his way to the Spirit Tree.

* * *

 **Next Chapter! Hope you like my Story so far!  
**


	3. The dark Prophecy

..

* * *

The wind curled around Ori with a gentle touch while he brushed through the tall grass.  
He crossed the rivers near the trees that were covered with beautiful water lilies and other water foilage.  
From what Ori could see, the Spirit Tree wasn't far away, only a few more miles.  
The Spirit Guardian stopped in his tracks as his gaze met the odd stone structure that was covered in red frabric.  
It was the marker of Nibel what he had examined once. After spending some moments in his thoughts...a deep, booming voice reached Ori's mind.

 _• "ORI..." •_

The bluish rays of the Spirit Tree charged up once again. Ori's head lifted up as his eyes were now fixed on the large glowing Tree in the distance.

 _• " YOU HAVE TO HURRY, MY CHILD. COME TO ME AND YOU SHALL KNOW..." •_

The spirit didn't hesitate to move quickly and headed over to the Hollow Grove, the place where the Spirit Tree resided.  
Ori knew it must be something highly important if the Spirit Tree should call him to come over quickly.  
He avoided all the enemies he encountered in the past. Soon, Ori reached his Destination.  
Watching his own kind dancing and running around in joy made him perplexed.  
Nothing unusual was going on there, everything looked normal as always. The place was filled with light and happiness...as usual.  
Ori wondered why the Spirit Tree called him so desperately. The white creature looked around, analyzing every inch of this place while he moved forward slowly.  
Meanwhile, some spirits crossed Ori's path, joyfully laughing as they hopped around.

 _• " Ori! " •_

A familiar voice exclaimed through the sky.  
Ori looked up as he recognized the call from above, and watched as a small, blue and white orb of light made its way down to him.  
It was Sein, who left from the Spirit Tree's source of light.

 _" Sein! It's nice to see you again! "_

He smiled shortly.

 _" But I need to talk to you. It's important! "_

Ori stated in a bluish orb hovered around Ori before floating up a path to the back of the Spirit Tree.

 _• " This way! " •_

Sein left a faint trail of light for Ori to follow. He followed her the other side of the Spirit Tree, where a hidden place deep within the roots resided.  
The place was dark and only small crystals lit the way. At the center of the roots was a little glowing pool of crystal clear water.  
The place was just as important as the Spirit Tree's light, as it kept the Spirit Tree alive by providing water. Ori was amazed at the sight of the secret place.

 _"Wow! I didn't know the Spirit Tree had a secret place!"_

The creature of the forest smiled. Sein stopped and floated around above the pool's surface.

 _• " Yes. This place was secretly built by the Spirit Tree himself for very important news. No one else besides me and the Spirit Tree knows about this location. No one can hear our business down here as it could fall into the wrong ears." •_

She explained.  
Ori listened while walking closer to the pool.

 _"So ... in that case, I bet there's something really important for what the Spirit Tree had called me by. What is it? "_

Ori asked rather confused. He wondered what it could be.  
Sein kept being silent for a short time.

 _• "The darkness..." •_

Sein suddenly trailed off and Ori raised an eyebrow.

 _"The darkness?"_

He repeated Sein's words, obviously confused.

 _• " ...The darkness returns. The **Shadow Tale**... a dark, foggy and dying place right next to the south side of the Misty Woods. Creatures of darkness live there, such as the so-called Sphinxies...they're as mysterious as the shadows and described to be as a threat towards the light. Encompassing both spirit and demon, sphinxes are light hunters, they curse other beings of light to transform them into a shadow creature like them. And then they take over their territory. That includes the Forest of Nibel and its neighboring territories. " •_

Sein explained in a worried tone.

 _"...Sphinxies?...Tell me more about them!"_

The Spirit listened with curiosity.

The bluish orb floated over the middle of the pool and softly touched it with her light.  
The contact made the pool's water ripple from the center and outward.  
After the slight touch, something showed in water: a sphinx and then more sphinxes. Sein began to explain…

 _• "Cold, merciless, guileful, loyal to comrades and shrewd is the original character which Sphinxies are known for. Not as intelligent as our kind, still they are still very dangerous to their aggressive behavior, surprise attacks, and their sharp, long claws. Their masks are their typical trademark for the appearance. Each mask has its own marks and shape. The marks of the higher-leveled statements of the Sphinxies can glow. Their glowing white eyes make them be able to see in the darkness perfectly and clear. It is difficult to say if Sphinxies have fur or feathers because they have a veil of dark arua around them, but they do appear to have feathers. Another common thing in Sphinxies are the long neck feathers, and the long, veil-like tail. Even while they appear to be sleek, they are strong and agile. Surprisingly, they can get a fast speed for a short time, but the endurance takes its toll after 500 meters." •_

 _• "The behavior of these creatures are cold and unpredictable. They're obsessed with kidnapping Spirits to make them one of their kind through a special event called the Shadow Ceremony. Their only one target is to destroy the light and to take over every territory they can get, even by force, since they're very sensitive of violence. Even when they're merciless hunters, still they're loyal to their own kind. Sphinxies are social creatures and mostly hunt in groups. They love discovering new places and are very curious when observing new objects around them. Working as a colony, Sphinxies have a 'queen'. She's the origin of all Sphinxies, if she dies...all Sphinxies will die as well." •_

 _• "Sphinxies don't have many special abilities, but they have a lot of experience when it comes to ceremonies. With the help of a special shadow ceremony, they can turn creatures into a shadow creature, to become one of their own. To turn different places into a shadow territory, however, there's a certain spirit needed, who can revive withered plants." •_

Ori sat there in amazement. He watched every single second when the pool showed him the Sphinxies.

 _"Wow...you know a lot about these creatures! But they look...familiar. I swear I've seen them somewhere else before..."_

Sein stopped floating around and was now hovering over the pool.

 _• " Wait...Y-You SAW them!?" •_

Sein's shrieked in surprise. Ori shook his head.

 _"...I-I don't know! A memory about them more like it. In my dreams...or... better said, nightmares. Many times..."_

 _• "Hmm...I'm afraid the prophecy from the Spirit Tree of the darkness is true... " •_

She then flew over to the Guardian Spirit.

 _• "Ori...those dreams you had weren't just...dreams. It's a sign that the darkness will return soon, to eliminate the light and to take over Nibel! If that happens...with the certain spirit on their side...Nibel and the others will fall into the eternal darkness." •_

Ori heard Sein's worried voice. His stomach churned with the uncomfortable thought.

 _"H-how can we stop them!?"_

 _• " ...We can't stop it..." •_

Sein simply replied.

 _" What!? But there MUST be a way! "_

Ori resounded, his eyes slightly widened.

 _• " Where light does exist...there's also darkness. Without darkness...light can't exist. We can't destroy the darkness...but we can at least avert it from spreading out. We have to find the **Withered Tree** in their territory, which got cursed through the shadows. If we can find a way to restore it, then the darkness will be unable to curse the other creatures and the other territories." •_

Sein explained.

 _" Alright. Wait...you said earlier, those shadow creatures need a certain spirit for cursing other territories, right? In that case ... who is this 'certain spirit?'"_

Ori asked. Sein trailed off for a couple seconds, before she flew over to the pool, and slightly touched the water again.  
Soon, it showed an image of a female white Guardian Spirit.

 _• " ...Arya...the Light of Melody. She's agile, elegant, and stealthy. The soft melody she uses maintains Nibel's beautiful side." •_

Sein flew around while Ori looked at the image and knelt down in front of it. He was surprised by the sight.  
He had never seen a Guardian Spirit like her before, as the most of the Guardians had mostly the same features.  
This one, compared with his own kind, had looping ears, twin antennas and the left side of her head was adorned with two raven-colored feathers.  
Her expression was sweet and happy.

 _• "Her light is needed for a successful curse." •_

Ori looked up at Sein, worried.

 _" How!? Why her!? "_

 _• "Arya is the only Guardian Spirit who possesses such an ability. Her melody can revive dried up places under her own will. If they should turn her into a shadow creature, then her ability would have exactly the opposite effect...in her case, her melody would turn lands lifeless." •_

Sein was convinced of the consequences which could happening at the moment.  
Ori stood up, determined to find Arya and protect her from the darkness before it gets to its final target.

 _"Where can I find her? We have to protect her otherwise the spirits, other creatures, the forest, and the elements included will be in big trouble!"_

Ori's voice showed seriousness, ready to walk outside and to find Arya.

 _• "That's the point. Since months passed after Kuro's sacrifice...she has been missing. I'm starting to worry about her after the Spirit Tree's failed to call out to Arya." •_

She spoke. Ori sighed and looked away, staying quiet for a short time as his eyes stared at the ground.  
He soon remembered about the shard he found in the woods. He made it appear through a small flash of white light.  
The unknown object floated above his open hand.

 _" I've found this thing in the woods, the Swallows Nest. Since it looks similar to the shattered Sunstone, maybe it has importance to something as well?"_

Ori asked. Sein flew back to Ori, observing the object with precaution.

 _• "Hmm...Yes, yes indeed. It's a piece of the Scarabera, a special and very rare gemstone useful for certain ceremonies. It is also said that they have the ability to let you show the past for a short time! " •_

Sein stated.

 _"You mean...that shattered piece can show you where it came from and went through?"_

Ori asked.

 _• "Yes it can! Maybe it's an important hint for the prophecy. Who knows? We should try it out and let's see what happens!" •_

Sein flew around Ori, and pulled the shattered piece of the white Scarabera along with herself back to the pool.

 _• " I think, a soft touch of this gemstone on the water surface should do it! " •_

She then let the Scarabera slightly touch the water's surface.  
The waves moved gently, and soon, the surface began to glow. It was about to show Ori and Sein the flashback of the magical stone...

* * *

 **... next Chapter!**


	4. Hunt Down

**..  
**

* * *

 **... Flashback ...**

* * *

 _ **... it was dark ...**_

 _ **... the pouring rain dabbled on the single pine cones of the high grown trees ...**_

 _ **... rotten, black roots adorned the nebulized ways ...**_

 _ **... the once so with green covered grasses ... now desiccated and wizened ...**_

 _ **... the cold wind howled and bestowed the horizon an awful silence, as the sky was toned with a deep red color ...**_

* * *

 _... -pant-_

 _... -pant-_

 _... -pant-_

A couple of quick breaths was heard, combined by the squishing of hooves running on the muddy ground.  
She left a slight trail of light while running blindly through the dark place which reminded of a bleak, bare forest.  
Further and further her feet dragged her along deeper into the unknown.  
The long branches brushed along her flithy sodden white fur as she squeezed through the mass of branches.  
The figure lurched into the next direction, followed by the quivering noises of her voice and the grumbling thunder above.  
Her left hand was holding something small and shiny. It was the Scarabera Stone. She identified the raspy, evil laughter nearby that haunted the little spirit.

Arya turned her head to look over her shoulder while she kept running, her pupils narrowed and filled with fear.  
As her black eyes were fixed on the emptiness behind her, a steep trail covered with long roots was ahead of her.  
She shrieked as something snapped beneath her feet. Then she stumbled over the roots and somersaulted all the way down the trail as she dropped the magical Stone.

 _"Agh-!"_

Covered with wet, dark dirt, Arya found herself on the ground, groaning slightly.  
The female spirit opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times before shakily pushing her body off the ground...but something was averting Arya from standing up.  
Her right foot stuck between those many roots. She tried to pull it out but to no avail. Aryah started to panic and scanned the area swiftly.  
It wasn't long until the noises beyond the path became louder. She spun around halfway to see those creatures now peeking over from the far.  
A small gasp escaped her throat as Arya's eyes narrowed. Immediately she tried to pull out her leg again, while the ominious whispering drew nearer.  
The roots cracked in pieces, causing the Spirit to stumbling over the slushy mud. She raised her head and caught the sight of the Scarabera Stone laying on the ground.  
On impulse, Arya grabbed the shattered piece and ran as fast as she just could. The creatures screeched, hunting the little Forest Spirit.

Arya began to slow down from exhaustion running for so long. She coughed and panted heavily.  
Her legs were shaking. Her head was throbbing. Her heart was beating rapidly.  
She didn't knew where she was exactly running at...but getting away from those horrible monsters was top priority.  
Arya whimpered in exhaustion, the screeching still resounding in her long, dangling ears. They weren't gone yet. The spirit arrived in Nibel.  
She then ran over the puddles, splashing along the way. After a while, the growling and the screeching seemed to have finally disappeared.  
Arya used this chance to rest and plopped down next to a tree. With her eyes closed and still breathing heavily, she rested her back and head against the tree trunk.  
She put her paw on her fluffy chest as it expanded and deflated with every breath. In the other paw, she the glowing Scarabera Stone.  
Arya looked down at it and thought for a second. She was thinking about hiding the stone, but would it change because it was being hunted?  
It doesn't matter anymore, sooner or later, they'll find her...and will try to kill her.  
She bent and crawled over to a little, rotten tree trunk and covered the shattered piece with wet leaves and plants.  
It was just a moment in peaceful silence, until those raspy laughter returned, closer this time. Those white glowing eyes peeked over the trees.  
Arya wanted to stand up and to run, but as she noticed the dead end in front of her, blocking her way with large stones and a steep ledge, she didn't move.  
Her pupils once again narrowed and turned around, watching the creatures of the shadows drawing closer and closer, preparing their sharp, long claws to strike.  
The little spirit didn't have any other choice...but to defend herself now. If she keeps running away, will this never have an end.  
With whatever strength she had left, Arya stood up in a defensive stance, her tail swishing swiftly.  
She frowned slightly and was waiting for her enemies...facing her fears.

The creatures stopped in their tracks and watched the little female in front of them.  
One of them screeched, alerting the others to attack. They rushed towards Arya, she kept waiting patiently and watched their movements carefully.  
The Sphinxies circled her. One of them swung its claws to strike, but Arya was too swift and dodged the attack with a somersault.  
As her hooves met the ground again, Arya called out in a cry of a certain voice sound.  
She stretched out her left arm as the ground cracked, letting a slight veil of light floating around her arm.  
It caused a certain affect on some Sphinxies, bewitching them with her melody as they were now fighting against each other. The _**Enchanting Voice.**_  
The claws lashed against the body of one of those creatures like a whip, causing the other to screech in pain. The Sphinxie was sent flying towards a tree trunk.  
The ability of Arya's wasn't lasting for to long ... bringing them back into their usual statement.  
A second one began to reach for the female Guardian Spirit from behind, but Arya slipped beneath the creature between its legs to get behind her assailant.  
She then struck again, this time with another ability called **_Echoing Blast._** A powerful ability she used to knock it away from her range as well.  
The others advanced Arya at the same time, screeching as they rushed over to catch her.  
Arya watched them coming from both sides and leaped into the air in the right moment, making a backward somersault after the jump.  
Their heads met with a bang and were stunned for some seconds.

Arya desperately kept defending herself with her powers, yet it seemed like they wouldn't give up, and worse, more and more shadow creatures are incoming.  
As time passed, the sky was getting darker, the storm getting stronger, and the rain becoming relentless.  
The rain washed some dirt and muk off her white fur, but she was still in a horrible state.  
She panted with a frown, once again waiting in a defense pose. Arya felt she could hold on much longer. She reached her limit.  
The wind howled and let the leaves surf along the sky between Arya and her enemies. It thundered and flashed once more, and the light reflected in Arya's black eyes.  
The creatures reached out again for her and she kept dodging their attacks.  
Soon all of them at the same time attacked her and she couldn't dodge all of them, some pair of claws caught Arya and yelled up in a shriek. They've lifted her up and threw her.

 _"Ah-! Gh-"_

After rolling along the ground for a bit, her body met a rock and ended up facing the ground, moveless.  
She shrieked quietly in pain and in exhaustion, her paws and tail twitching slightly, trying to stand up...but she was to weak to lift her body up once more.  
The Sphinxies approached the fallen female slowly, sniffing and then screeching. The thunder and lightning joined their screeches.  
One of them suddenly grabbed the female promptly, causing to raise up her head with widened eyes.  
She then got dragged along the ground with a frightful, desperate scream before vanishing into the darkness…

 _ **"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"**_

All what was left...was a stormy, dark, and silent Nibel...

* * *

 **If you should be confused about Arya's abilities, so please find me on Deviantart under the Name : N-aeChu!**  
 **In my Journal you'll find all informations about Arya and her abilities! Thank you so much for your Patience!**


	5. Into the Misty Woods

..

* * *

The flashback on the water surface faded away, and silence filled the with root covered underground.

 _• "Oh no. My apprehension became true. She's...she's-..." •_

Sein spoke with deep concern and then fell silent. Ori still had a dismayed look shown on his face.  
His hands soon formed into fists. He frowned and closed his eyes, stood up and turned away as he was about to leave.

 _"T-That's it! I'll go and fi-! "_

Ori's words were cut off by Sein.

 _• " Ori w-wait up! What are you going to do!? " •_

The spirit turned around with a serious expression.

 _"I will find Arya AND I will avert those creatures to take over the Forest! At ANY cost!"_

He then turned away and kept Walking. Sein floated still in for some seconds, thinking.  
She then quickly flew over to the Guardian Spirit, once again stopping him from leaving this place.

 _• "Then...then I'll prepare you for your journey. Follow me." •_

Sein then led the way, leaving a slight trail of bluish light behind her. Ori followed her.  
A couple minutes later, they arrived the surface again. It seemed like the weather had changed once more. It was raining again.  
The spirits who were running around in delight were gone, probably spreaded around elsewhere to care their own business.  
Sein flew over to her regular source spot on the treetop. Ori stopped in front of the Spirit Tree. As Sein took her place, a loud, charging sound was heard.

 _• "Young Guardian..." •_

Sein began to talk.

 _• "This time, I can't guide you during your journey. I have to keep an eye on Nibel and the elements so that I can prevent any event that threatens this place. I will help those who are in need. Many very dangerous situations will be awaiting. You'll discover new unexplored places including new puzzles which have to be solved. So will you earn possibly new powers, finding allies and facing new enemies. " •_

 _• "Ori ... from there on I'll send you the Light of the Spirit Flames. With this ability you will be able to release the Spirit Flames through your own paw." •_

With this sentence, Sein charged up her Light and sent it over to Ori. The Light flowed into the little spirit, causing to float up after he had been engulfed in it.  
Charged up with new Light, Ori landed onto the ground. He looked at his paws amazed as they were glowing slightly.

 _"Cool! Thank you Sein!"_

He looked up at her with a cheerful smile.

 _• "Shall you have any concerns or you simply wish to speak to me, so focus your mind. Sometimes, you'll hear me and the Spirit Tree whispering. Now go, Ori. Go and save our world. Shall our Light support and protect you no matter what will come." •_

Ori nodded.

 _"See you soon...Sein."_

With those words, Ori dashed off to lose no time. Sein watched him leaving with a concerned feeling.

 _• "...Be careful, Ori..." •_

* * *

 **...20 minutes later...**

 **...Ori arrived to the opening of the Misty Woods...**

* * *

The wind howled as lightning cracked the skies. A storm once again brewing as it started to pour.  
Ori recognized the storm from the flashback that had shown him about the female spirit, Arya.  
He raised one arm over his head so the raindrops hitting his face wouldn't bother him.  
Even while Ori had his arm over his head, he couldn't see the large cavern that opened up in front of him.

 _"Woah-!"_

He shouted as he caught himself right before falling into the depths. The unexpected clearly left him with a shocked expression.

 _"T-That was close!"_

Ori breathed out in relief. He looked over and pulled out Kuro's feather. It was huge and tattered but still good to be used as a glider.  
The Guardian took some steps away from the cavern, both paws gripping tightly to each side of the feather.  
He then sprinted and jumped off at the ledge. Ori glided all the way down to the entrance of the Misty Woods.

As Ori entered, a bluish mist of the forest welcomed him. The place got darker and darker with each step forward.  
He quickly noticed that nothing had changed...well...nothing new. Step after step, the woods kept replacing foilage, trees, and the sort with different vegetation.  
Sometimes what was once there just disappeared in a flash of light. It was dark, and the green lighting irradiated the tight fog.  
The single torch burned brightly orange. Ori crossed the Shrouded Lantern, its mysterious haze of its stem was not lighted up.

 _"Damn ... Atsu's Torch got replaced or stolen again! I guess I have to find it once more."_

The spirit sighed deeply. He wasn't really thrilled about searching for the torch...again, especially when his home's being threatened.  
Ori didn't have any other choice. If he wants to continue his journey, he has to find it. He then kept running through the pretty, but unstable path.  
The Guardian skidded to a stop and looked up at the gorge that opened up above him. Small, spiked fields dotted the walls while lanterns that dimly glowed hung above.  
He lept and dashed from lantern to lantern. When he reached the top, he continued to run.

 _ **\- A couple of quick breaths was heard -**_

 _ **\- Combined by swishy sounds of hooves over the wet grass -**_

Ori kept running, focused.

 _ **\- She spun around halfway to see those creatures now peeking over from afar -**_

 _ **\- A small gasp escaped her throat as Arya's eyes were narrowed -**_

He frowned a bit.

 _ **\- She got dragged along the ground with a frightful, desperately scream left -**_

 _ **\- Vanishing into the darkness -**_

 _ **\- "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" -**_

 _"Ngh-!"_

Ori stumbled over a rock he didn't see. He couldn't shake off those memories which were currently floating around his mind.  
The images worried him more and more with each passing second. The spirit raised his head with a frown and pushed his body up from the ground.

 _"If those creatures placed the Torch too close the path, then they can't be far away! Maybe it's not too late yet!"_

That's when he heard a cracking sound, grabbing Ori's attention and stopping him dead in his tracks.  
The forest flashed dimly and the sound of creaking wood was heard. The forest was shifting again.  
He looked back and noticed a bunch of green glowing mushrooms. Oh he knew those too good.  
Ori walked over and jumped on the spot just to check if those mushrooms were changing with each jump.  
This time they were just regular ones. He jumped and took hold on the surface of the slimy hats. Then he started to climb up.  
As he reached the last part of climbing and jumping on glowing mushrooms, Ori noticed the Torch stuck between some rotten roots.  
It looked like that the forest decided to help him out this time, but Ori knew it was just luck.

 _"...Now...that was a fast run through."_

Ori whispered to himself and approached the small bluish orb. He picked it up and placed it on his back. Once again, the forest changed its statements.  
Ori found a much easier way to deliver the special orb to the Shrouded Lantern. As he got back, the spirit placed the Torch on the right spot.  
The structure started moving as the lanterns bursts up in blue flames. The face-shaped statue then revealed an unknown path which Ori hasn't crossed yet.

 _"Done. Now I can continue!"_

He said and then ran deeper into the Misty Woods. Ori noticed that the route became way darker than the usual ones of the forest.  
Purple mist also became apparent. Even when it was a beautiful sight, it was more unearthly than usual.  
The trail even had more forks spreading in each direction. As Ori kept scanning the area, he suddenly heard a feeble, weak melody far beyond the path.

"αcσσтα тı-мεεтσ ıɢαттα ʟεтυκα~

ƨσмנεпσ тıנεяα ƨσтıεпα υмıяε~

ıтυмε яα ƨεпσ тυмαяα ƨıנεпα~

καмנεεcнσ тı-пυяα αмεяσ ıвακα~

αʟıαтα вıɢσпα тυпנεε νıƨεʟεε~

тεяıʟα αвıσσпε тαтנε ƨıпεεяα~

 _σмıтσ ıɢεεʟα ƨα-νı мσяεε~_

 _пıпαтα σмıנεε вı-тυκα εɔαʟα_ _"_

The melody of the owner sounded rather sad, desperate, weak, and quiet. He regonized the lyrics of this melody.  
It was sung in an old language of the spirits, as a call for help. Ori quickly ran after the melody, having a thought on who it could possibly be.  
He finally reached the end of the path and peeked over the bushes. His eyes widened in shock when he caught the sight of this scene.

* * *

 **New Chapter! I hope you like the Story so far!  
Btw ... the Melody is totally randomly spoken, so don't have any concerns about not knowing those words! xD  
I might do a translation in english soon!  
**


	6. A fallen Melody

**..**

* * *

Ori's eyes caught sight of a small clearing, enveloped in tight fog emblazoned the hidden place of the Misty Woods.  
Only a little, white and dim light illuminated the middle of the wet haze.  
It was hard to figure out what it was ... but he clearly could feel several unknown and rather uncomfortable presences in front of him.  
He decided to keep hidden behind the bushes until he figured out what was going on there.  
He didn't want to rush into a scene which could possibly cause some serious, wicked issues ... so he listened and scanned the unknown cautiously.

Meanwhile ... Arya was tied up on a large rock, with her wet dusty body hanging limply. Her head hung as well, facing the ground.  
The cold breeze brushed against her sodden fur. Her light was shining feebly, her strength was gone.  
She heard the movements of the shadows around her, close by. Those raspy, gloating laughter never missed.  
Arya raised her head a little, groaning quietly as she glanced over her desolated surroundings. Nothing but the gruesome, tight fog was to be seen.  
With unsettled movements, Arya struggled to loosen the ropes of lianas of her body ... but to no avail.  
She took notice of the presence now in front of her, its glowing, white eyes were staring down at the little girl spirit in silence.  
Arya shuddered in fear, feeling weak and helpless...its deadly stare made her feel nervous.

 _" Щ-ん-乇尺-乇 ﾉ丂- ﾉｲ- ... "_

The creature suddenly spoke in a sharp whisper...monotonically and glitchy.  
Arya's eyes widened in fright, petrified. She froze on the spot, sending a spike of adrenaline rushing through her systems.

 _"...t-t-the...w-w-what?..."_

The masked face of the shadow creature leaned in closer, its breath brushing against the Spirit's face menacingly.

 _"ｲん-乇 丂ｲԾ-刀-乇 ... Щん乇-尺乇 ﾉ丂 - ｲん-乇 丂ζﾑ-尺ﾑ乃乇尺-ﾑ 丂ｲԾ刀-乇? ... "_

"...I-I...I-I-I...d-don't...h-have i-i-!..."

 ** _" ℓîîî-ДДДДД-ДД-ДДДДДДДДДД-ЯЯЯЯ-ЯЯЯ-Я!-! "_**

Arya whimpered in anxiety. The snarling became louder and more furious.  
Suddenly, she let out a frightful yell after feeling the creature's sharp claws ripping her off the ropes and slamming her hard into the ground with a loud screech.  
The Spirit's breath had been knocked out ruthlessly from her lungs and she gasped futilely, feeling how the big claw of the owner was campled firmly over her face.  
She couldn't scream ... she didn't even had the air to breathe. Her lungs were devoid of air and couldn't satisfy the need to breathe through her nose.  
In her haze of pain Arya felt those slim, sharp claws stretched over her body too. Her vision was slowly blacking. The world seemed to blurring away.  
She shut her eyes tightly and whimpered even more. The pain caused through her wounds from her last fight seemed now to increase.  
She knew it was the end. The end of her life.

 ** _"HEY, YOU!"_**

A loud yell abruptly beamed through the thick haze, echoing against the trees which surrounded the big clearing.  
Another, thin white light shone through the fog. It was Ori, who had collected all of his courage together to face his foes.  
The cry of the female in front of him made him snap. The Sphinxies turned around with a sharp snarl.  
The Guardian frowned and with a flick with his fingers, he released the piece of the Scarabera, making it hovering over his paw.

 _"Are you looking for THIS!? Come and GET it!"_

He said, with a serious tone in his voice. Arya still had not regained the full consciousness.  
She laid there and coughed softly, opening halfway one eye to see who was shouting, but her sights were to blurry to recognize anything afar.  
Ori then began to run away back into the woods, making sure that those monsters would follow him to get the stone. They screeched and chased the spirit.  
He ran, dried leaves crunching under his hooves. It was dark and the wet haze of the fog hasn't changed anything.  
The Spirit passed an intricate, lushy environment, a scenery of oversized roots stretched all over the place.  
Passing them, his hooves echoed against the woods. Their barks were brittle and fragile.  
He jumped down onto the next, the creatures nearby, their screeches resounded against the objects of the woods.  
As Ori thought he finally made it through the labyrinth ...

 _"WOAH-!"_

... He suddenly got tackled from the side. One of the Sphinxies took a shortcut and surprised him.  
His eyes widened in fright and lost his balance on the big root, slipping down among with the creature.  
They wrestled within the fall. The demon shrieked and tried to strike at the spirit.  
Ori on the other hand fixed his hooves on his opponent and bashed the creature further into the deep, leaping himself over another oversized root.  
He stood for a second, scanning the surroundings cautiously. He then looked up.

 _"...I fell pretty deep, and I fell down only for some moments!"_

The Guardian was actually bewildered at the sight.  
He soon perceived the all to known screeching in his ears from above, causing to turn and to continuing running.  
Ori surfed all the way down, using the twisted roots like a slide to gain more speed at least for a short time.

 _ **o** "Damnit! Those creatures are surely fast! I gotta find a way to stop them somehow!" **o**_

He thought and frowned even more. He reached the end of his sliding, front flipping and then landed on the ground.  
The path was still covered with big, long roots. The male noticed that the second one of the Sphinxies was about getting very close to him, and it cornered him.  
He looked foward and took notice of his areas he was passing by and noticed a wall of roots awaiting the spirit.  
Ori smirked a little. While he was still running, he charged up a ball of energy above his paw. The Sphinxie behind him was just about to pounce on the Guardian of Nibel.  
The woody barrier cracked into pieces as the charge flame exploded, leaving a trail of bluish light around the once blocking roots.  
The huge debris caught the Sphinxie that once was hunting Ori, leaving a loud snarl as it was now buried under the massive weight of woody rubble.

 _"Two gone, four to go..."_

Ori whispered to himself, continuing on.A few minutes ago, Ori had left the main forest trail. He chose to venture into a random path amongst the evergreens.  
He had quickly considered two options: ...

... go straight, which would continue giving him the best amount of speed, or in zigzag, for a better chance to mislead his pursuers.  
He wound up opting for distracting and shot straight like an arrow in zigzag moves, but now he was regretting the choice, as it obviously wasn't working at all.  
Ori could barely hear anything beside his own panting and the ominously screaming of his foes beyond the path.  
He kept running, kept going even as all hope to distract them away died in his mind. Even as he began to give up, his body wouldn't let him stop.  
It wouldn't let him rest and wait for his fate that he knew lurked only a few bounds behind him. It wouldn't let him rest knowing that Nibel once again was in danger.  
It wouldn't let him rest as he knew there was one of his own out here suffering in distress.

A soft light in the darkness of the treacherous forest appeared to Ori. And so, he ran. Ori ran through the break in the trees.  
Running towards the light, the spirit was about to pass the last of the gnarled, spiteful trees, a root twisted his ankle.  
He yelled in fright and fell, sommersaulting down the way into the unknown scenery.  
A pathway leading to the edge of a cliffside that jutted out like an arrow over a lake far below, surrounded by a ravine.  
There were trees clinging stubbornly to those far cliffs, a branching waterfall streamed down into the lake below.  
The glowing light of the moonlight hit the waterfall's surface. The haze of mist surrounded beneath the cliff.  
Ori raised himself up with a slight moan escaping his throat, soon noticing the dead end in front of him. He looked around cautiously.

 _"Where-...where am I?"_

Distracted at the sight of the unfamiliar place, Ori listened to the rushing water in the background.  
He moved fowards to the end of the cliff. Ori quickly twisted at the sound of a low growl close by.  
When those glowing, soulless eyes pierced the spirit, his breathing stilled, hoping that powerful Sphinxie's attention would turn elsewhere.  
When he now recognized the rumbling snarl for what it was, several silhouettes appeared through the fog.

 _" -んﾑ刀Ð -Ծ-Џ乇尺 ｲん乇 -丂ｲ-Ծ刀乇- ... "_

 _" ﾑ刀Ð ﾉ 丂んﾑ-ﾚﾚ- ﾚ乇ｲ ﾘԾ-Ц ﾑﾚ-ﾉЏ乇- ..."_

Once again, that glitchy voice of the Sphinxie ringed in Ori's ears.  
They came closer and closer with slowed movements, causing to leaving a deep frown on the male's features and posed into a defense stance.

 _"Why should I believe in the words of a shadow being! "_

He spoke out, charging up his paws into a bluish veil of light. The creature chuckled maliciously.

 _"乇-ﾉｲん乇尺- Щﾑ-ﾘ丂 -... ﾉ'ﾚﾚ -Ǥ-乇ｲ -ﾉｲ .."_

 _"乇Џ乇-刀 -ﾉｷ ﾉ んﾑЏ-乇 ｲԾ -尺ﾉp ﾘԾ-Ц- ﾉ刀 丂-ん尺乇Ð-丂!_

It prepared its claws, so did the others with a clashing sound.

 _" Щ-ﾉｲん- ｱﾚ乇ﾑ-丂Ц尺-乇-!-!"_

Its screech ripped through the air as it lunged towards Ori. He braced himself for the attack and being prepared to dodge if necessary.  
The spirit spun around, dodging the demon's attack quickly. At the missing strike, Ori used his bash ability to bash the creature away from him.  
The others joined right into the scene, charging directly at the white glowing, innocent creature. He spun around as his eyes widened.  
Just right in time, Ori had charged up a charge flame and let it explode, sending the others back to their initial position with taken damage.  
The shadowy-like beings shrieked formidably. It wasn't a lot of damage done, but it was enough to make them at least circle the spirit carefully.  
Ori's eyes were fixed on his foes, never letting them out of sight. His ears were erected to catch the slightest noise around him.  
One of the Sphinxies soon decided to take a strike at the Guardian, but it lept into the air and alerted Ori. He slid over to the side before it even landed.  
He sent away some Spirit Flames at the attacker and hit the adversary several times, causing it to roll over the ground afterwards.  
Ori knocked out the first one, a shadowy veil engulfed the motionlessly body of the Sphinxie and dissolved into the air like ash.  
Within the time another of them threw a punch at the male. He front flipped over the Sphinxie.  
His hooves stood tightly on the ground, one arm being stretched out directly at the creature now in front of him.  
As soon as he was charged up and the foe attacking him, Ori dashed with high speed against the creature, making it send all over the cliff.  
A loud screech from the fallen Sphinxie was the last sound it made. He turned around to face the other ones. His tail was flickering, waiting for the next turn.  
The two last Sphinxies circled him once more, this time, a bit different thought. They all of a sudden where flashing out of sights. Ori's eyes widened.

 _"What the-!?"_

Before he even had the chance to recognize the actual location, a pair of very sharp claws hit him, making him send all over the path of the cliff near to the end.  
Ori groaned as he felt the marks of claws stretched over his body.  
Now in a completly dangerous situation, all Ori could do was watching them approaching closer with killing intent. He felt his strength withering.  
No wonder ... it had been a while as he had his last fight. The assailant drew nearer and prepared the next attack.  
But that's when ... something quickly hit the two shadowly monsters from afar. A light that remained a blast.  
The hit caused to sending those creatures over the cliff with a loud snarl that filled the canyon. The spirit's eyes widened totally in fright.

Still sitting on the ground petrified at the sudden, unexpected attack, his eyes scanned the area swiftly.  
Then, he saw it. At the entrance to this place from where he came from. A weak, white glow shone through the now reduced fog.  
A hand was stretched out, shaking, the body was trembling weakly. He actually couldn't believe who he had caught in sight. It was ... the she-spirit Arya.  
It seemed like she used her last amount of strength to use one of her strongest abilities, the Echoing Blast.  
Her breathing was unequal, like she had been running for hours despite all those wounds which had marked her. Her eyes were half open and tired.  
She was leaning against one of those trees, supporting her slim body against it. Soon, she lost consciousness and tumbled, facing the ground.  
Ori sat there, still taken away and couldn't collect the situation together until he finally had realized what was going on.

 _"...A- Arya!"_

He yelled and quickly pushed his hooves up, running towards to her. It was horrible seeing one of his own knocked out like this.  
He flopped to the ground beside the movelessly body of hers, turning her softly so that she was laying now on her back.  
He put his paws onto her dirty body and shook her cautiously.

 _"...Arya? Please...w-wake up!"_

Ori whispered out, worried. He kept shaking her but nothing happened. He looked at her, scanning her, watching her.  
So many thoughts filled with fear entered his mind. Her state wasn't good at all...in fact, she looked horrible. She had been through a lot. She wasn't waking up.  
He pressed his ear against her chest, checking if she was still breathing ... and thank godness she was, even when her breathing was weak. Ori sighed in relief.

 _"... at least she's alive ..."_

He said, and looked around. This place was nothing but a dead end. He looked back at her.  
Slowly and gently, the spirit slipped his arms underneath her weakened body to pick her up bridal style.

 _"... hang on. Everything's going to be fine ... just ... h-hang on ..."_

Ori then made his way back through the rooted woods, with the she-guardian in his arms. He knew what he had to do.  
Seconds after seconds ... minutes after minutes ... he needed to get a Spirit Well on the fastest way, and that would be in Valley of the Wind.  
Arya's state is getting worse with each minute passing by. He was afraid...alone the thoughts that she might die in his own arms made him run even faster.  
He wouldn't forgive that himself. Seeing her like this ... seeing _anyone_ like this ...

Ori finally arrived at the Valley of the Wind, stopping in front of the large cavern that blocked his path.  
He bent over and released a charge jump to cross the cavern and jumped three times in mid-air right after the dash, holding Arya tightly and closely to his body.  
The Guardian once again nearly lost balance as he landed right on the unstable spots of the other side.  
Seing that single lantern that hung over a small slope, Ori walked over and bashed his way up.  
The small slope contained a Spirit Well, surrounded by many white, shining flowers that looked like spirit lilies.  
The concerned spirit placed the badly injurned female in the middle of the Spirit Well, waiting, hoping, and stood there for a dozen seconds.  
A distinctive, constant flow of energy could be seen for the whole time. Her body soon was completely engulfed with the source of energy.  
Ori distanced himself away from the well a bit, to give the other one some space. Arya however, was still laying immobile.

 _"... A-... Arya?"_

He stuttered quietly, his pupils were still fixed on her. He feared the worst. Soon enough, a slight groan was to be heard.  
Arya opened her eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times as she's regaining full consciousness. Ori let out a deep, reliefed sigh, and smiled a little.  
The female sat up cautiously, touching her head as it throbbed in pain. She looked a lot better and more healthy now.  
Her fur was shining bright and it was more fluffy than before, but it was hardly noticable because of the light around her.  
The female Guardian raised herself up, peeking out of the Spirit Well's glow with an innocent expression. Her ears were dangling ever so gently.  
She stepped out of the stony circle with slow movements. The circle's edges were decorated with beautiful white flowers.  
Ori watched, his eyes clearly showing a stunned expression.

* * *

 _ **The 6th chapter's done, with the help of** SilverStarSTrike **who corrected out any kind of mistakes which were left behind!**_


	7. The Poisonous Morass

**..**

* * *

Arya's eyes looked around her surroundings, and noticed the dim light of the Spirit Well floating around.  
Her eyes now fixed at the unknown Guardian in front of her, making her jump a little in fright. Ori still was petrified.  
When she looked at him, he felt a lump in his throat that somehow seemed to make him unable to say anything.  
It was the first time that he's seeing a different looking Spirit in his life, a spirit, whose appearence still completely confused him.

 _"... Uh ... h-hello?"_

And there it was ... the usual cute, known voice of his kind, as soft and as gentle like the one of an angel.  
As soon as he recognized that she's coming closer to him with caution, he immediately moved backwards as he couldn't look into another direction.  
Not perceiving the single stone behind him, he suddenly stumbled backwards and fell with a soft tumble.  
He only sat there, his gaze still locked on the female in front of him, his fingers braced slightly behind him.  
Still stunned, this situation was definitely not part of his plan, he clearly wasn't prepared for such an encounter like this one.  
Through the unforeseen circumstances, he kept sitting there, trying to say something, but his tongue yet was denying any kind of colloquy.  
Despite the perplexed expressions shown on Arya's features, her soft voice, however, allowed him to regain control after a short time.  
From every possible forms of greetings, from all the nicest and the most gentle ones now floating around his mind, he choosed the one which entered first.

 _"... Hi?"_

He spluttered out, still wide-eyed.  
The white, furred female watched the other, her eyes scanning Ori in front of her, blinking in confusion.  
This was rather unexpected, he clearly seemed to be frightened.  
A slight giggle escaped the she-Guardian's maw and made her way up to the male comrade.

 _"I'-Im sorry! It wasn't my intention to frighten you so much! Are you okay? Who are you anyways?"_

Arya asked and stretched out her hand as an offer for helping up.  
Ori only looked up and enough, he reached over and firmly grabbed Arya's hand, accepting her offer and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his glowing coat.  
 _  
"I-I'm fine. Thanks. I-I just ... stumbled while I wasn't watching. N-no big deal. I'm sorry for the hypnotized stare, I just ... haven't seen a Spirit like you before."  
_  
He stuttered somewhat and smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. _  
_

 _"... uhm ... m-my name's ... O-Ori."_

He coughed and looked away quickly, clearly embarrassed duo to the uncomfortable happening moments ago.  
Arya suddenly felt a remembrance hitting her mind, circling the other Guardian slowly.  
Ori watched her movements as he was now confused.

 _"... t-that voice ..."_

 _"... it ... it sounds so ... familiar to- ..."_

While Arya was still thinking, she remembered back to what happened, back to where she was held against her will.  
A voice echoing in her thoughts.

 ** _\- "HEY, YOU!"_**

 ** _\- "Are you looking for THIS? Come and GET it!"_**

Her eyes widened.

 _"... y-you! you- ... you saved me back there ... y-you even got the Scarabera Stone! ... a-as those creatures- ..."_

Arya's once cheerful voice turned into an intimidated one, her eyes filled now with fear.  
Ori quickly put his paws onto her shoulders.

 _"H-hey ... don't worry, they're gone! You're save now ... "_

He tried to calm her down with a soft voice, but Arya just shook her head and looked into his eyes.  
Feeling now a bit more save, she at first said nothing, she couldn't voice those fears that seemed now to consume her painful thoughts.  
A couple of whimpering and trembling words seemed to take now over her maw's place.

 _"N-no ... no ... as long as those creatures have success to rule over everything they're taking, we all won't be save. I've seen worse things, Ori, I've seen them capturing our kind, without mercy, worse than you ever could imagine! They're capturing them and locking them away like little test objects for their ceremonies ... playing with them like toys! I- ... I-I still can hear them screaming! I can hear their innocently voices screaming in agony! T-they're echoing in my mind! ... Ori ... I've been in such a horrible place after they'd captured me as well ... and I was the only one who was able to escape somehow, taking the most important object with me to at least avoid them to cause other Spirits in pain ... to avoid continuing on the ceremonies to become one of their own ... a-and- ..."_

Arya spoke the last few sentences with difficulty, because she was about to succumb to her tears.  
Suddenly, Arya got cut off of words with a paw now placed on her shoulder, avoiding her to explain further.

 _"... shhh~ It's alright. You don't have to be scared anymore ... you'll be okay."_

Ori said, he indeed was worried.  
The Light of Melody gulped and looked away.

 _"... b-but I've left them there ... I-I maybe could have saved them! But ... I-I didn't ... I-I ... I was- ... "_

 _"... scared?"_

The Nibel's hero finished her sentence through a quick reply.  
Arya to her own surprise, was looking up at Ori with somewhat widened eyes.  
He took a deep breath and shared a little smile at his comrade in front of him.

 _"Arya, I'm not going to blame you for what happened back there ... it's not your fault. Things don't always turn out the way we plan them to, and the way things should be often aren't how they are. You simply tried to help the others, despite your fears, despite the leaving, you still did find a way to save them from the worst. You saved them from becoming one of those shadowy creatures by taking one of the most important things, remember?"_

He said, seriousness formed his voice. The she-creature looked back at him and left a sigh.

 _"I-I know! You're right with all what you said!... b-but still! ... who knows what those creatures will do to them yet! ... O-Ori ... I-I gotta save them! The thoughts of having left them behind makes me crazy! I-I can't live with that knowing that there are spirits locked away, whose fates were laying in my paws! I have to go back and to rescue them of their captivity!"_

 _"W-what? R-right now!?"_

Ori is staggered at the moment duo to Arya's sudden plan.

 _"B-but Arya! Y-you've just escaped the chaos which's ruling over there! They barely killed you! It's not only the Scarabera Stone they want! They also want yo- .. !"_

Suddenly, the male got cut off of words.

 _"... -when's that the price I have to pay in return to help the others out being free again, I don't mind! Better saving more lives than only one. I alone won't have success ... so ... I need help. That's why I returned, to spread the events, giving away the locations of the lost ones and many else!"_

Arya explained.

 _"But shouldn't we get some of the others first? If we are more, then we might have a better chance to rescue the captured ones."_

Ori said.

 _"There's no time left to get the others! They could be everywhere right now! If I won't act right now, then they'll suffer more and more 'till to their own death, if they're even still alive! ... Ori ... will you help me to rescue our kind?"_

She asked, filled with determination, her eyes but were filled with pure concern.  
He looked at her for some second, letting out another sigh.

 _"... fine. I'll help you."_

He grinned a little.  
Arya's eyes widened in relief and hugged the male Guardian. Her soft fur met against his rather small tousled ones, her paws clutched his body softly.  
Ori's eyes widened, his expression like he just stepped on a land mine, blinking a couple of times. He then patted her back gently with a smile.

 _"... y-you're welcome. S-so ... what are we supposed to do first?"_

Ori asked.

 _"The shortest path to the **Shadow Tale** is concealed and only can be revealed with a certain object, but only the **Whispering Stones** can tell what kind of object is needed and where it can be found."_

The female spirit explained.

 _"... and ... where are those ... 'Whispering Stones'?"_

The other said, quite raising up a brow.

 _"The Whispering Stones are hidden somewhere beyond the **Poisonous Morass** , at the east side of the **Thornfelt Swamp**."_

Arya said, and Ori's eyes only widened expression changed over quickly into an 'fake impressed' one, his arms now dangling upside down next to his body and rolled his pupils.

 _"... Ooooh great! Another dark, muddy, and stinking swamp!"_

He paused.

 _"... aaaaand the water there's poisoned too ..."_

Arya added.

 _"Wohoo! Can't wait for it!"_

With certain movements, shown in form as a gesture with his hands, he came with great sarcasm in his voice.  
His reactions causes the female spirit to chuckle a bit and began to walk. Ori followed.

* * *

 **... 20 minutes later ...**

 **... the two Guardian spirits came to the Thornfelt Swamp beyond the Ginso Tree ...**

 **... making their way towards the Poisonous Morass …**

* * *

The sun's rays seemed to faint away, the forest's inhabitants were slowly changing the colors. The sun was sharing the very last says of its light.  
Arya jumped down from a large, wooden platform, landing with a graceful movement.  
Ori followed, but overlooked a root and fell down like a stone into several bushes, preceded by fast, repeatedly spoken words …

 _"Agh-! OooohnononoNONO **NONOOO**!"_

The fireflies which were resting between the single leaves of the bushes once seconds ago, were now flying jumped out of the bushes and sat down.  
Ori started pulling out some little splinters of roots from his left the process, he let out a groan and was mumbling with bitterness …

 _"Ran through bushes, stumbled over hundreds of roots, jumped on slimy mushrooms, danced with chargers ... got beaten by a SIMPLE, STATIC, **WOODEN PLATFORM** ..."_

He looked up as Arya was continuing on, suddenly stopping in her tracks.

 _"... we're here. The Poisonous Morass."_

She said, her eyes fixed on the sight in front of mucky swamp was spooky, surrounded by 100-120 foot tall Cypress trees heavily draped in dark moss.  
The bushy, olive-green plant hung down in thick tendril-like vines, dipping into the thick layer of violet algae floating atop the poisonous water.  
Ghostly, gray tufts of fog floated amongst mysterious shadows. The chirps and deep, unsettling moans of wildlife all added to the wetland's dreamlike stood on a fallen, wooden tree trunk.  
The half of it was dipping into the poisonous liquid in front of her. Ori soon joined her.

 _"... How are we gonna cross the water paths without getting harmed?"_

The male asked, his eyes were fixed onto the surroundings.

 _"... I don't know, but there must be a way. We only have to improvise."_

Arya said, looking now at Ori. He looked back at her, confused.

 _"improvise? How?"_

He asked her once more.

 _"... hmm ..."_

The female looked around, thinking. She took in notice of her surroundings carefully, trying to figure out each possible ideas to cross the poisoned liquid.  
Soon enough, Arya spotted large sea roses, also known as 'Victoria Amazonica' sea roses, on the water east sides. It seemed like they were resistant against the poison.  
She picked up a large stick, she needed something with a little more reach to get one of those large sea roses out of the toxic water.  
The feminine Guardian pushed the stick beneath the water plant and pulled it towards the ground carefully, also cutting the stalk off of it.

 _"We could use one of those as platform to get over the water! The upright circled wall of the sea rose might keep us save from any splashing as well."_

Arya said, her gaze now on Ori. He's clearly amazed duo to her thinking.

 _"Snap! Why didn't I've thought about it earlier? That's a great idea! We also could use the large stick as paddles!"_

Ori walked over to her, looking at the giant plant. He put his hands on the outline wall of the plant, ready to push it back onto the water.

 _"Alright, let's get it working!"_

Arya nodded and also pushed the sea rose's leaf back onto the water with caution. The two Spirits then shared their seats on the giant leaf.  
The mist seemed to tighten, floating over the surface over the toxic Swamp and hung in the air, transforming the trees and vegetation into nightmarish shapes.  
A slight, cold breeze rustled through the ancient, twisted trees that shrouded the purplish water on either side.  
The bayou was the Guardian Spirits pushed their small 'boat' under a moss-laden cypress, a couple of rotten branches clutched Arya's antennas.

 _"Ouch! Damnit!"_

She cursed quietly, releasing her antennas from the clutch of messy branches.  
Before Ori could take in words, a cottonmouth, angry at the instruction, dropped onto the large sea rosely plant in front of them from one of the branches above.  
Both Ori and Arya gasped in fright. Without to panic, or at least not to try to set in panic, the male spirit calmly used his long stick to flip the hissing snake back into the water.

 _"That place's even more dangerous than I've imagined!"_

Ori said after a deep breath of both. He shared a look at Arya next to him.  
A web of rotting vegetation bubbled up underneath their platform and the pirogue shuddered to a Spirits struggled against the obstruction and pushed hard with their poles, but the snag held fast.

 _"W-we're stuck!"_

He suddenly spluttered out. Wearily, he knelt and submerged his stick to clear the weed away to free the giant plant they're riding on.  
All of a sudden, something slimy grasped the stick under the water. With a yell, Ori yanked backwards, but the grip of the mysterious was like aron.  
Before he could pull free, something burst from the murky, fetid and toxic fluid with the shapes that remained a rotten paw and took his arm.  
The drops of the waspish aqua were like burning on his fur. It made him scream in agony and mortal fear.

 _"ORI!"_

Arya shouted, quickly clasping her paws around his body and pulled him towards her as soon as she noticed that something was immediately trying to pull Ori into the poisonous water.  
While Arya avoided the progress to pull Ori into the toxic, he was releasing with his other paw some ghost flames, hitting the rotten something several times.  
It finally got off of him and disappeared back into the water. He fell backwards back on his usual spot with a soft tumble. The male Spirit caught his breath again.

 _"... w-what the heck ... w-was that!?"_

The female asked, wondering.  
She looked down at Ori as he still was sitting with the same pose like how he fell backwards, his paw on his gasped, still shocked about what happened some seconds ago.

 _"... I-I ... don't know, and I definitely DON'T want to stay to figure that out!"_

Ori said, slowly getting himself again.

 _"Got it!"_

The Light of Melody understood his on to pole steadily through the purplish water, struggling across shallow areas where the sea rose dragged slightly or caught against a log below the surface.  
The moss hung down from any conceivable location, trailing across the large plant Ori and Arya are using as platform.  
Ahead, the swamp became strangely silent. A loud plop sounded near the platform and made Arya jump in fright.  
She watched the small ripples in the purplish colored surface. Another 's eyes scanned the area intently, piercing through the tangled vegetation.  
The female shivered and also looked around. Was it her imagination? Or was it getting darker? The trees about twenty yards ahead parted slightly to frame some kind of a shore.

 _"Arya! Over there!"_

Ori shouted, pointing his finger at the shore's direction. She smiled and pushed the stick further. Finally, they've arrived the shore.  
Ori and Arya jumped off of the sea rose's leaf with a quick movement. Their hooves met the marshy earth.

 _"FINALLY! OOOH lovely, dovely ground! I've missed you!"_

The male yelled with a grin shown onto his features and tossed himself onto the ground, right into the muddy dirt, making a 'dirt angel' with his arms and legs moving up and down.  
She looked back at him and chuckled at the sight.

 _"Oh Ori!"_

The cheerful moment only was short-lived, a dimly screech soon filled the foggy atmosphere beyond the endless counting trees.  
Ori quickly sat up from the muddy ground, his ears raised up, listening for the slightest of noises while the mud ran down his now with dirt soaked fur.  
Arya also was alerted, scanning the areas around them with deep caution and detail.  
A slight gleam caught the edge of Arya's eyes, and immediately looked into the direction from where it came from.  
A pair of white, glowing eyes rose above the murky surface of the swamp, close to the trees. It disappeared as fast as it just came.  
The female guardian's eyes widened.

 _"... D-did you see that!?"_

 _She said, bewildered._

 _"... er ... no? I haven't seen anything."_

Ori said in confusion, he still was sitting in the mud.

 _".. t-there was something! Definitelly! L-lurking behind the shadows! It was watching us!"_

Arya pointed her finger harshly at the location from the unknown while her gaze was fixed on soon rose himself up, pushing the rest of mud off of his fur.  
Of course, his fur now had the shapes of brown on some spots.

 _"Then better let's keep moving before things are getting real unpleasantly!"_

He said, Arya nodded in Spirits rushed through the vegetation, crossing other muddy paths with jumps.  
Their lights shone took in notice a small, rather greenish light in front of her beyond the tight grown Cypress trees, seems like another pass to another clearing of the Poisonous Morass.

...

 _"... ծለշkռΣss ..." .. "اف باoح اف فاج كفةاف" "ՖрﭐrﭐՖ..."_

 _" ... ɐll oʌǝɹ " "ίτ ώίιι ȻΘɱε"_

 _" ... զlﻪ८εէ lﻨĸε սհթէε ... " "๒єђเภ๔ tђє รђค๔๏ฬร"_

 _" ... كm جفياnج"  
_ _"فجsجoاط فاابجف"_

...

She heard several whispering on the same time.

 _"W-We're close Ori! We're almost there!"_

Arya mentioned.

 _"H-how would you know!?"_

He asked while running.

 _"T-they're already whispering, but we're still to far away to recognize those clearly!"_

The Guardians raised up their speed, passing trees and other grown plants, dashing towards the small light.  
Ori and Arya jumped through a bush that was blocking their path, finally arriving the spot they were seeking for.  
The clearing being covered in small dust, caused by humidity of the air, kept by the thick layer of leaves.  
Thick coat of tree crowns blocked most of the rays, long plaits of moss and lianas hang from the branches.  
Among the trees, a strange monument of large stones is standing, seems to be made of obsidian, still it's unbelievably smooth in touch.  
Parts of the monument are suspended in the air. The monument consists of three main elements, connected with a path of stones that are jutting out of the water.  
A small, round island in the middle, coated with a wall of rocks from everysides but the side, where the path comes from.  
Next to it, on both sides, tall menhir-shaped stones emerge from the water, standing dormant and still, like guardians of a sacred place.  
In the very mittle of the Whispering Stones, there's a small object towered up that remains on a rack for a certain item.

 _"... this place's stunning!"_

Ori said in amazement. He and his companion Arya slowly walked over to the middle.

 _"So, what are we supposed to do here exactly?"_

He then asked and glanced over to the female Spirit.  
Arya but kept walking and all of a sudden, sat down in a meditating pose.

 _"We have to focus on those stones."_

She said, and closed her eyes.  
Ori at first looked confused, but soon he joined her and also sat down in front of her with the same pose, and closed his eyes ... focusing on his surroundings in silence.  
Both Spirits soon began to glow in the jewels of light.

...

 _"باoحكجفف tفطط oجفroك" "ርፀወiռց ..."_

 _" ... ∂αякиєѕѕ ωιℓℓ яєтυяи ... ""اrكفجo mد طفةاف"_

 _" يmيفكة" ... "T৸еყ'Яе еvеЯყW৸еЯе" "ʇɦə ɗɑʀϰήəϚϚ"_

 _" սհε ८ﻪսﻪ८թოզէ" "тнє ςαтαςσмρѕ"_

 _"بججn فكففبج" "ᗬ℮℮℘ ℹɲᏕℹᗬ℮" "ȶɦɛʏ'ʀɛ ƈօʍɨռɢ" "فاج mكويmيففج ففmكج"_

 _"šÞЋїήאַїэš" "فnافكيفجف" "اrكفجo mد طفةاف" "ŢꀌᖆōᑌƓꀌ Ţꀌĕ ŁᗩᑥƘ ᖆōōŢ ᑌᖆᖆōŵƧ"_

 _"ᏆhᎬ ᎾᏁᎽxᎾmᎥᏆᎬ sᏆᎾᏁᎬ"_

...

The whisperings soon vanished, silence took in place again.  
Ori and Arya opened their eyes, looking at each other. The glowing of their bodies returned to their usual statement.

 _"Ori ... we have to hurry ... they're trying to seal the path we want to get through! As they would know what our plan is ..."_

Arya said, seriousness shown in her voice. The male nodded.

 _"Yes ... we gotta go to the catacomps and getting that stone first before the Sphinxies will do ..."_

He said.

 _"Right through the Black Root Burrows!"_

Arya added in.

 _"Let's go!"_

Both on the same time said, raising themselves and headed out of this place.


	8. SHORT INFO!

_**... Hey there wonderful fellas and visitors!**_

I came over to give you a quick shoutout about my Fanfiction - **Ori and the Eternal Darkness!  
** First of all, I'm actually speechless. I want to thank all those wonderful **Reviews/Favs/Follows** You left on my Story!  
I never thought about getting so much attention! You all are amazing!  
You've been probably wondering why there are no longer Updates following for such a long time. In fact, the last one was about one year ago.  
I'm terribly sorry for making those wait who were hoping for the next Update following as soon as possible, but unfortunately I've been stuck with rl business which I have and of course had to take care of.

I just want to tell you, the story didn't died yet due to the inactivity that came into my path.  
I should have told you all that sooner ... but I couldn't. For the first time I've gained back some of my freetime and things from now on should become better!

About the story, some things will be changed.  
My own fandom character, known as Arya, will be replaced with a new, completely different OC.  
I know I know, you're probably screaming now _**... 'WHY!? NO! KEEP HER! ... '  
**_ Heh, well fellas, I know Arya was well-known in the Ori fandom, also known to be one of the very first Ori OC's existing ...  
But I want to be honest here. First, I lost interest in the fandom for a longer time now, and so I lost interest in her as well.  
I gave Arya to **SilverStarStrike** because she was so nicely to accept Arya, keeping her from now on. I didn't wanted to throw her away like trash.  
The story itself won't be changed ... but some scenes that are already existing need to be changed, like in Chapter 3-7.  
Of course as soon as things will be different from now on, I need to plan over specific stuff and ideas into something new, and it might take a while.  
About the Chapters ... I really can't promise when a new update will be following, I'm still struggling with some rl activities that need to be taken care of first.  
But I promise, as I've said, the story didn't died, and there's a huge chance of getting the story continued, so stay alerted! ;)

Since we all know there's a sequel from Ori going on, known as - **Ori and the Will of the Wisps** , it gives me new hope to continue the story and everything that seemed to be lost. I'm very excited for further information and the release of the second game next year!

... from now on, head up! Wish you all a great day!  
Your **N-aeChu** ... now known as **C-atness** on DeviantART!


End file.
